


An Unexpected Pose

by epicallychrissy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Civilian Eggsy Unwin, Gen, Pet Store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicallychrissy/pseuds/epicallychrissy
Summary: Eggsy takes Daisy to adopt a pet. One of the potential pets makes sure to be noticed.
Relationships: Daisy & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	An Unexpected Pose

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by an image I saw on Facebook (https://memezila.com/When-you-are-trying-to-get-adopted-first-meme-4450) and knew that this was how Eggsy would get JB if he wasn't a Kingsman agent.

Daisy tugged at Eggsy's hand. "Come on Eggsy," she grunted from the exertion of pulling her older brother through the pet store. "I want to see the kitties!"

Eggsy chuckled and allowed the five year old to continue to pull him toward the adoptable pets in the back of the pet store. He grinned when she came to an abrupt stop in front of the thin barred cages and her mouth dropped open in an ear-splitting squeal. She danced and twirled on tiptoes while clapping her hands. 

"See one ya like, Flower," Eggsy asked, bending down to put his chin on her shoulder. He could feel the trembles of excitement running through her little body when she rushed forward and smushed her face and hands to the closest kitty, trying to reach the mewling animal behind the bars. 

Eggsy grinned again at seeing Daisy so excited and happy. He was glad to be able to give her this opportunity of picking a pet, one he hadn't had as a kid. He heard a small woof and turned to see the puppy area right next to the kitten area. Making sure he could still see Daisy, who was stroking as many kittens as she could through the small gaps in their cages, Eggsy walked over to the puppies and laughed at what he saw.

A litter of puppies milled about with one lying right in front, one of its back legs thrust through the bars of the cage. Its pose screamed, "You know you want to adopt me. I will be so good for you and love you forever."

Eggsy stroked the little body as one of the shop workers came over. "This little bugger has no shame," the worker chuckled, seeing what had brought Eggsy over. "He shows off to everyone."

Eggsy smiled and stroked behind the pup's ears. The puppy immediately whined and moved to try to get to Eggsy. "You're a good one, ain't ya," Eggsy crooned. "Bulldog, innit," he asked the worker. 

The worker chuckled again and answered, "Nope. These are pugs and probably won't get much bigger." Eggsy nodded and kept playing with the puppy.

"Eggsy! I want this one," Daisy screeched, fingers grasped around the cage of a black kitten with beautiful blue-gray eyes. 

"Alright, Flower," Eggsy called to her, giving the outgoing puppy one last scritch behind the ears and going to look at Daisy's choice. He tried not to feel bad when he heard the puppy whimper as he walked away. 

As Eggsy got everything squared away, he asked his sister what the kitten's name would be.

"Figaro! Like Minnie's kitty," Daisy replied, cuddling the kitten as close as she could. 

"Good name, Flower. Let's get her into the carrier and head home, yeah?" He helped his sister carefully put the kitten in the carrier and began to leave the store when he heard quiet whimpering and whining. Seeing the pug that had caught his attention in the first place pressing against the bars of his cage with mournful eyes tore Eggsy's heart in two. 

"Stay right here, Flower. I'll be right back," Eggsy cautioned Daisy and pulled the worker back to the puppy cages. "I want 'im," Eggsy said with no preamble. "Any puppy that goes to that much trouble to be noticed deserves a home."

A few minutes later, an ecstatic Daisy held the bags full of toys and treats for two pets while Eggsy juggled two pet carriers while walking back to their flat. "Thank you, Eggsy! A kitty AND a puppy! Mum's gonna be so excited," Daisy giddily said while Eggsy on the other hand prayed his mum wouldn't be too upset. Suddenly, Daisy stood still in the middle of the sidewalk. "What's the puppy's name?"

Eggsy grinned at his sister.

"It's JB."

**Author's Note:**

> To see Daisy's kitten:
> 
> https://www.flickr.com/photos/bardlee/4324485508


End file.
